miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Guard
The Castle Guard are four minor characters who guard Greenhorne Castle inside and out. Serious Soldier The Serious Soldier stands at the gate of the castle, preventing the player from entering before they obtain the Mayor's Introduction. He also prevents the player from approaching Neksdor before finishing every Greenhorne quest. He stands at the right side next to the door going to The Throne Room. ;Quotes *When you first approach: "You are approaching Greenhorne Castle. I'm sorry, but I can't let..." *With Mayor's Introduction: "Oh! You have a letter of introduction from the mayor!" *In the Demo: "Unfortunately, this is as far as you can go in this demo. However, if I may say so... a grand adventure awaits in the full version of the game!" *''"This is King Name's castle. Mind your manners."'' *''"Ugh, we just let the enemy walk in... A huge monster you've never seen the likes of."'' *''"The next kingdom is beyond the mountains to the east. That's where the prince is headed."'' Lax Soldier The Lax Soldier stands at the left side next to the door going to The Throne Room. ;Quotes *''"The king has a lot of time to sit around and eat. Goes to show what a peaceful country we are."'' *''"Oh, please no! Forgive me!"'' *''"The Dark Lord was even bigger than the king!"'' Royal Support (Left) His role is to support the King's throne at the left side. ;Quotes *''"It's a lot of work supporting the king... You've got to be really committed. You've got to take it super seriously."'' *''"I'm rippled with muscles under this armor. But I'm not much good in a fight."'' Royal Support (Right) His role is to support the King's throne at the right side. ;Quotes *''"I have but one job. I support the king. It's a... heavy task."'' *''"I have but one job. I support the king. Except for when that entails fighting monsters."'' Trivia *In Oceania and European regions, Royal Support (Left) is known as "Left Royal Support" and Royal Support (Right) as "Right Royal Support". *Despite appearing in the same segment as the King in the credits, their names and roles aren't mentioned when the curtains close. **This is most likely due to them having a minor role, with the Miis chosen being randomly generated before the player can select which Mii plays which respective role. Gallery Castle Guard QR Codes.JPG|QR Codes for the Miis used in this article. Who Am I Castle Guard.JPG|The Castle Guard in the Quizmaster's Who Am I? question Serious_Soldier_noticing_Mayors_Introduction.JPG|The Serious Soldier noticing the Mayor's Introduction Serious Soldier blocking you from continuing the demo.jpg|The Serious Soldier preventing you from entering Greenhorne Castle in the demo Serious_Soldier_with_party_approaching_Greenhorne.JPG|The Serious Soldier preventing the player from approaching Neksdor Serious_Soldier_intro.JPG|The Serious Soldier's introduction Lax_Soldier_intro.JPG|The Lax Soldier's introduction Royal_Support_(Right)_Intro.JPG|The Royal Support (Right)'s introduction Left_Royal_Support_suffering.JPG|The Royal Support (Left)'s close-up while carrying the King Royal_Support_(Left)_intro.JPG|The Royal Support (Left)'s introduction Serious_Soldier_during_castle_ruin.JPG|The Serious Soldier during the castle's ruin Lax_Soldier_during_castle_ruin.JPG|The Lax Soldier during the castle's ruin Royal_Support_(Left)_during_castle_ruin.JPG|The Royal Support (Left) during the castle's ruin Royal_Support_(Right)_during_castle_ruin.JPG|The Royal Support (Right) during the castle's ruin King_in_the_Desert.JPG|The Royal Support next to the King on the eastern Neksdor oasis Castle Guards eating their Royal Roast.JPG|A closeup of the Castle Guard eating their Royal Roast KingCredits.JPG|The Castle Guards eating a Royal Roast while the King angrily watches in the credits Royal_Support_(Right)_Noticing_the_King.JPG|The Royal Support (Right) noticing the King without a Royal Roast in the credits Category:Greenhorne Category:NPC Category:Characters